Karl's Tape 02 - March 1982
Tape ; Name *Karl'sTape 02 - March 1982 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1982-03 ; Comments *This mixtape is full of rarities which are almost all identified. The majority of File a sounds like the sort of stuff that the Evening Show might have played and there are tiny little snippets of what sounds more like Kid Jensen than John Peel. The Screen 3 tracks are more than likely from their session recorded on 10th January 1982, first broadcast 26th January 1982. From Screen3 website : "Recorded Kid Jensen session. Went very well. Best ever studio sound. Produced by Dale Griffin, who used to drum for Mott The Hoople. Did 5 songs: ‘Come Into My Jungle’, ‘Family’, ‘Nuts And Berries’, ‘Fast Food And Discos’ and ‘Hearts In Limbo’." The last track is the only one unavailable on this recording. Nightdoctor, a reggae outfit from London, also did a Jensen Session at this time, recorded 11th December 1981 first broadcast 29th December 1981. Recorded 29/12/81 for David Jensen's show. Tracklist: High Fashion / Menelik / Jah Light / Too Late. Line up: George Young - drums / Roger Haires - bass / Charles Wood - guitar / Caroline Williams - keyboards / Robbie Coombes - vocals / Alan Deval - tenor sax / Freddie Cruickshank - guitar / Annie Whitehead - trombone / Terry Allen - percussion / Noel Job - vocals, percussion." Both sessions must be repeats. *Then from the Killing Joke track at end of Tape A it turns more Peelesque. The Killing Joke and Higsons tracks are singles not the session versions that would have tied the show to 4th March 1982. *File b another change of style occurs with Emma Sharpe and The Features session identified as from the Kid Jensen show (first broadcast 10th March 1982) *Then back to Peel for the rest of File b is clearly from 10 March 1982 with the Skats session being the key identifier and at the end of the tape John Peel voice appears to say good night in a classic eeyore moment. Tracklisting *'File a' starts *Altered Images: See Those Eyes *Screen 3: Come Into My Jungle (Kid Jensen Session) *Nightdoctor : Menelik (Kid Jensen Session) *Fashion: Streetplayer released March 1982 *Adam And The Ants: Deutscher Girls : Snippet of Kid Jensen saying "Adam and the Ants" *Screen 3 : Nuts And Berries (Kid Jensen Session) *Nightdoctor : Too Late (Kid Jensen Session) *P-Funk All Stars: Hydraulic Pump *Screen 3: Fast Food And Discos (Kid Jensen Session) *Nightdoctor : Jah Light'' (Kid Jensen Session) '' *Icehouse: Icehouse *Screen 3: Family (Kid Jensen Session) *Nightdoctor : ''High Fashion (Kid Jensen Session) '' : A "pip" maybe indicating end of show *Killing Joke: Empire Song (7") EG EGO 4 single was released March 1982 and this fades out like the single *Higsons: Conspiracy (7") Waap WAAP 2 released April 1982 *Sly & The Revolutionaries: Rema Skank 12" *Altered Images: See Those Eyes (long version) (12") Epic EPC A 13- 2198 released March 1982 *23 Skidoo: Kundalinise (album - Seven Songs) Fetish FM 2008 *'File a' ends part way through above track *'''File b '''starts *Emma Sharpe and the Features: Ludo In The Summerhouse (Kid Jensen session) *Nine Below Zero: Wipe away Your Kiss *Xavier: Work That Sucker To Death *Emma Sharpe and the Features: Chinese Ladies (Kid Jensen session) *Japan: Ghosts *Spizzenergi: Work *Emma Sharpe and the Features: I'm Not Crying (Kid Jensen session) *Private Lives: unknown instrumental *Farmer's Boys: I Think I Need Help (7") Waap WAAP 3 *Emma Sharpe and the Features: Cindy (Kid Jensen session) *Viceroys: My Mission Is Impossible (album - We Must Unite) Trojan TRLS 208 *The rest of the tape (and possibly the track above) are from 10 March 1982. *Skat: Honcho (session) *Radio Rebels, Nightdoctor & Iauwata : Striving to be Free (12" ) Dread Broadcasting Corporation *Skat: Sad Boy Style (session) *Seething Wells: Cadillacs In Bradford (split album with Atilla the Stockbroker - Rough, Raw And Ranting) Radical Wallpaper RAD WALL 003 *Oku Onuora - What A Situashan (7") Kuya *Skat: Sleeping Dogs Lie (session) *Joy Division: No Love Lost *Skat: Love, It Is Just A Word (session) *Sonny Burgess: All My Sins Are Taken (album - Hepcats Session) *end of show File ;Name *K22Mar82side1 and K22Mar82side2 ;Length *01:01:53 and 01:01:18 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Karl. *Most of the tracks are not from the Peel Show. There are three sessions from the Kid Jensen show with most of the reggae tracks on side a being from a session by Nightdoctor done for that show. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Karl's Tapes Category:1982 Category:Mixtape Category:Unknown